


And somewhere else, the bacon is getting burnt

by Thette



Series: Strange little drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aprons, Cooking, Crack, M/M, naked cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey tries to spoil Jake with breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And somewhere else, the bacon is getting burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Doctor Who kink meme](http://community.livejournal.com/sizeofthatthing/1620.html?thread=1581140#t1581140) at [sizeofthatthing](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/). Also posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/5399.html) September 28th, 2008. Edited for grammar.

The first thing running through Jake's mind in the morning, apart from the standard check of who he is and that all the body parts are where they should be, was that Mickey's side of the bed was empty. The pit left in the cheap mattress was still there and still warm, so he probably hadn't been up very long. Jake listened intently, and he could hear the sissling of bacon from the kitchen. Frying sounds, and a sudden curse.  
  
Mickey was glorious naked. His smooth, brown skin, his well shaped abs and pecs, his very nice arse really brought out by standing on tiptoe on the low stool, his impressive cock that he was rinsing in cold water over the sink... "Ow! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jake couldn't stop the surprised laugh, and Mickey turned, looking much like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "I just wanted to make you breakky, an' I burnt my cock. I never knew bacon was that hot."  
  
"Not much for cooking, are you?"  
  
"You shoulda seen my kitchen back home. The exploding Slitheen barely made it worse."  
  
"Apron's over there." Somehow, putting the apron on made him even sexier. Jake snuggled up against Mickey's back, hands under the front of the apron. "What, no mash? No bangers?"  
  
"I'll give you bangers later," he said and twisted his head back for a kiss. His warm, smooth mouth with the searching tongue and the thougth of that mouth around his own cock was enough to give Jake a hard-on. He pressed it against Mickey's arse and pinched his nipples just a little.  
  
"You're almost naked in my kitchen, cooking for me. Add a blowjob, and you'll be the perfect housewife."  
  
"Oi!" He shook the spatula. "I'll have you bending over the sink for me in no time!"


End file.
